


Cause and Effect

by Irrationalix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Introspection, M/M, a huge lot of introspection, but it's not too long so it's fine, characters are slightly older than in canon, like 500 words of introspection, this is actually a bunch of reflections, yey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrationalix/pseuds/Irrationalix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The same way a butterfly can beat their wings in Japan and cause a tsunami in California, life's causes and effects can lead you to wonderful paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause and Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, really (stress on the really) short writing, actually this is a translation of a Spanish text I wrote in a few hours. Three things to take into account:
> 
> 1\. This was for my friend Riu's birthday.  
> 2\. I didn't mention any character and this is done on purpose.   
>  3\. Special thanks to my beloved Cathe (http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivaillin) for being the best bruh and correcting the translation.
> 
> This said, please enjoy the writing.

It’s stupid to think about cause and effect, how a tiny decision can shape your day and eventually your life. Now if he looks back and tries to remember the reasons which lead him where he is right now he wouldn’t be able to find them. Why basketball? Well, his mother had taken him when he was nothing but a chubby brat, _it’s good for you, my son, and sports are fun!_ And he only kept playing because he had nothing better to do.

Still, it ended up being a great decision—he thought some years and a few championships later, already in middle school. Sport was good for him. It kept him entertained, gave his life some meaning… It gave him a routine: sleep, wake up, have breakfast, go to school. Homework, homework, homework and basketball—at last basketball, his way to vent away daily frustrations. And, being charismatic as he was, he shined like a star among his teammates—although he was nothing like those Teiko giants. 

Never alone but always abandoned. All the time surrounded by people but feeling so empty. _It makes no sense,_ he used to think, _this is absurd,_ and so he put on his best smile. There were good and bad moments; entertainment and despair; losses, victories and ties and his good mood always being the constant everyone was used to.

Exams, stress and four months later he had started high school. New team, new life and the same routine: sleep, wake up, have breakfast and go to class. Homework, more basketball and oh, that nerd from the Generation of Miracles… with an inflatable dolphin, _right_. More homework, more basketball and more stupid things coming from _that idiot._

In the end, everything went back to cause and effect. Cause: this dude is weird, effect: I get close to him. Cause: he reluctantly accepts me, effect: I end up being his sort of servant. Cause: one afternoon after practice he smiles at me, effect: there’s no longer emptiness. 

It’s ironic thinking such person, with his stoic poker face, would end up causing him this folly crush. How to act, what to do: it shouldn’t matter yet it’s the first time he’s truly feeling. When he finally gets his feelings through, soft touches and kisses overcome embarrassment and nonsense.

Years, and some perhaps unfortunate decisions later, he’s lying on a bed, lights off and moonlight coming through half lifted blinds. Tokyo’s muffled busy noises fading in the stillness of the shadows while the succession of causes and effects makes sense once again. The reasons which made him lead his life this way no longer matter, he doesn’t care about what the future will bring. He was never alone, but now he’s complete. 

He idly smiles while absentmindedly caressing the soft greenish hair scattered all over his shoulder, quiet breathings intermingling while the puzzle pieces fall in place. Because deep inside he knew it since the beginning, that those magnetic green eyes would be his perdition.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Spanish original text right here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5186021


End file.
